Satellite Station
ST-II = The Satellite Station is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies II. It was added in Update 1 Appearance The Satellite Station is a building with futuristic technologies. It has walls with blue lights for decorations. Po is the threat of this place. Trivia * The corridors are reminiscent to the first floor from the Secret Center. ** It may show the link between the two places, that was later shown in Slendytubbies III. |-| ST-2D = The Satellite Station is back in Slendytubbies 2D as a medium map. Appearance It's a building with futuristic technologies. There is laboratories, long corridors, and some areas splattered with blood. Po is always the threat of this place. Trivia * The map is bigger and different than it's predecessor Slendytubbies II. ** This is since the same creator of TubbyCraft made this map (Heal Pony). * Since there is laboratories, it seems that this place was maybe used before being abandoned. ** It is mostly proven in Slendytubbies III, though the place is different. * The starting location of the player is protected by red lasers, which blocks the monster from entering spawnpoint. ** The system is also present in the Cave, Possessed School, Custard Reject Facility and the Training Maze. |-| ST-III = The Satellite Station is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies III in Multiplayer. It is also one of the visited locations in Campaign. It is confirmed to be one section of an entire facility, with the Secret Center. The facility is located on little mountains of the Outskirts. Appearance The Station is rather similar to its appearance in the second opus. It is a building composed of steel corridors with blue lighting. It has automatic doors and air vents. A big satellite is located on the top of the mountains, allowing it to be seen from far. Campaign ''Chapter 3'' The Station is where The Guardian have to go for receive help. He reach it at the beginning of Chapter 3 - Run Away. The facility was composed of a few engineers known as the Blue Tubbies, who have been brutally massacred by a creature. One of them is named "Ron". White Tubbie meet the survivor in front of a door that was locked to prevent the creature from passing it. The survivor will then be killed by the creature, still in the facility. White Tubbie will then find the key card of one of the engineers and use it to access the Secret Center, but the creature (revealed to be Dipsy), blocks the entrance and chases White Tubbie until he gets killed by the security laser of the entrance. Multiplayer The Station is one of the maps the player can choose, on four different modes. It is related to the Secret Center and is wandered by Po. The latter can have five different starting locations : * Two are at the end of corridors. * Two are in the labyrinthine area. * One is on a platform of the Secret Center. Notable Areas * Labyrinthine Area * Security Rooms * Secret Center Trivia * In the Campaign, if the player goes out of bounds in the main Satellite Station, they will be able to look into the Secret Center from above. Its appearance will be slightly different from when the player enters it normally, appearing to have no sign of the Announcer and Noo Noo, as well as having blood splatters at the bottom, when it is usually clean. *The Operating System used by the machines of Satellite Station is called "SAINDOLS". |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies II Satellite Station.png|In the menu. Slendytubbies II 2018-12-18 15-24-36-192.png|map satellite station|link=po fesa 2 Slendytubbies 2D Satellite Station 2.png|In the menu. Satellite station map.png|A plan of the Station. Slendytubbies III'' Final Promo.png|Final Promo. Satellite.png|The Station seen from the outside. |-| Audio = Ambiance(s) Slendytubbies II Slendytubbies 2D Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Map